


Stop being a drama Queen

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Hal being a creep as usual, Jug is kinda a tease-ish I think idk, M/M, Male Betty Cooper, Secret Relationship, Why Did I Write This?, its late night time, theres some Fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Basically I rewrote the bughead dinner scene with boy Betty and secretly dating bughead because honestly why the fuck not





	Stop being a drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be posted tbh but I’ve started liking the idea of boy!betty a little more lately so I started a random thing with it and it ended up here lmao. So without further ado enjoy this fic please.

“Why don’t you bring Jughead and his father over for dinner Elijah?” Alice asked setting out the plates for breakfast

Both Hal and Eli looked taken back some.

“Are, are you sure?”

Alice smiled. “Of course sweetheart. He is my son’s best friend and I would like to know him and might as well bring FP over. I haven’t had a conversation with him in years.” Alice said, ignoring the way Hal’s eyes bore into her skull.

“Um okay. I’ll see if he can come over tonight. But I should head too school now, love you guys” Eli calls out.

* * *

“She wants me to What?” Jughead deadpanned with a disbelieving look plastered onto him. Elijah nodded.

“She said she wanted to know my son’s best friend and might as well bring your dad”

“Surprising I thought they hated each other”

“I know right? But can you come?” He asked.

Since they were in an empty classroom Jughead found it perfectly acceptable to bring his hands up to the blonde boy’s face and bring him up for a kiss.

“It’s not a problem babe” He creased his cheek. A short chuckle tumbled past the other boy’s lips.

“Good. I’ll see you there but I’m gonna head off to class now” he said giving a quick peck to Jughead’s lips knowing they won’t get to see each other much for the rest of the day.

* * *

Elijah tried not to beam too much when he saw Jughead, he was pleasantly surprised by how he looked tonight.

He wore black Jeans with a red sweater and neat black coat draped over him and his hair without its signature beanie on top completely smoothed out and gelled.

He did catch His smirk when Elijah couldn’t help but rack his eyes up and down him.

“Ah you must be my son’s friend” Hal says going in for a handshake to which Jughead does firmly.

“FP. Been a while” Hal said his tone friendly but there was stubble underline of disgust.

FP picked up on because he replied in the same manner.

* * *

Dinner wasn’t the worst thing ever. Everyone mainly made small talk but of course hal spoke up.

“So Elijah here says you two are really close, how close would that be?” His eyes lift to Jugs

“Pretty close” Jughead answers simply.

“Lots Of Video games and rough housing?”

Everyone can notice the way his eye flicker back to memories. The only one who knows what those memories contain are Elijah who wants nothing more to kick him in the shin right now.

“You can say that” Jughead says. A light smile plays at his lips as His mind goes back to nights filled of sin and tangled sheets.

His eyes meet the other boy’s gaze across the table and they speak silent words to one another.

* * *

“I hate you” is the first words out of Elijah’s mouth when they’re alone.

“Oh please” Jughead Rolls His eyes. “It wasn’t that bad stop being dramatic.”

“Really?” The other one asked. “ ‘You Can Say That’ I knew what you were referring too” Elijah imitated and accused.

“But they don’t. So it’s fine.” Jughead reassured.

“And they won’t know for a long while” He Laced their fingers together.

“Not until we’re ready okay? Didn’t mean to worry you about us getting exposed or whatever” Jughead said genuinely.

“We good?” He asked, Eli nodded after a moment.

“We’re good”

And they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
